Tangle
by xNeve
Summary: Roy notices that there is somthing different about Ed... He can't quite put his finger on it but may get to run his hands through it. RoyEd


Once again thanks to the most wonderful Beta in the whole world! NekoiiXx

Enjoy!

* * *

Roy had been staring at Ed for seven minutes and twenty four seconds watching the blond boy who had his head tipped to the side, resting on the palm of his hand. There was something different about the boy that Roy couldn't quite put his finger on…

Ed was filling out paperwork that was peculiarly addressed to one 'Roy Mustang,' which infuriated the boy to no end, however not enough to make him explode. What was enough were the stares he had been receiving from his superior who was standing dumbly in front of him.

Roy went through a list; he wasn't wearing glasses, no new coat, even his shoes were the same, then what was it?

"What!" Ed snapped slamming his pen onto the table which shook from the force of Ed's embodied anger.

Roy didn't avert his gaze choosing to instead study the boy's irritated face, and that's when he noticed it. "Your hair!" Roy declared suddenly and louder than he intended; there was pride in the man's voice. Ed flushed, his hair lay loosely framing his face, pools of gold caressing his shoulders and cheeks.

"What about it?" Ed said moodily, "I couldn't find a hair tie and-"

"Why's your head tipped to the side like that?" Roy asked curiously before smirking. By now Ed's face was completely crimson, he followed his superior's gaze down to his right shoulder where a lock of gold was oddly straight at the same angle Ed's head was.

"None of your damn business!" Ed shouted.

Roy chuckled and covered his mouth before finally saying. "Your hair's caught isn't it?" Ed froze, glowering at the man in front of him, he had left the question too long to deny it.

"And so what if it is?" He asked haughtily.

Roy gave an exaggerated sigh before summoning the boy with a wave of his hand toward him. Ed remained seated, still glaring dangerously at the other alchemist before storming over to him. "Take it off Fullmetal." He said coolly and Ed spluttered. "I'll be gentle," Roy promised misunderstanding the boy's reaction.

"W-wh-at what does that mean?" Ed stuttered.

"Well your hair is caught behind the plates in your shoulder right? You can't reach them yourself, I'm guessing Al's hands are too big, allow me." Roy offered almost kindly, Ed didn't trust him. However the flame alchemist had hit the nail on the head with his deductions, this was obvious to the man due to the silence that followed. "So come on, strip."

Of course the man had to phrase it like that… It made the idea so much more inviting. "It's ok, I'll get someone else to look at it?"

"Like who? Come on Fullmetal, stop being a child." Ed stiffened before shrugging out of his coat and unfastening the buckle to his black jacket until he was down to his singlet. Roy would have liked to ask Ed to take more off but feared that would be pushing a fragile boundary. "Alright, sit." Roy came around to Ed's side and stood behind him. He brushed Ed's oddly conditioned locks to the side to look at the tangled stands. "Well done Ed." He clapped looking at the mess of gold that weaved through his automail.

"Shut up! You're not helping." He mumbled.

"Not trying to," was Roy's light-hearted response.

"And if you tell anyone about this I'll come over and dismantle your house."

"_Come over any time_," Roy **didn't** say. "Yes, yes." He smirked. "Uh, Ed, I can't get at your automail with your shirt still on." Ed stiffened before tugging the fabric over his head.

"Happy?"

"As a clam." Roy now had full access to the whole of Ed's exposed, tanned and scarred back. "Sheesh, you've collected quite the souvenirs." Roy remarked, tracing one of the scars near Ed's automail with a cool finger; playing it off as untangling his hair. Ed shuddered.

"Yeah," he said softly enjoying the feeling of Roy fiddling with his hair. He felt like a cat that was being stroked by his master, it was comforting. "You almost done?"

"Not nearly." Roy sweat-dropped while pulling softly at a chunk of tresses behind his shoulder; Ed flinched, there was something sexy about it being the cause of that flinch… his hair smelt good, like it had just been washed after a long mission in the woods, the scent of nature still clung to him. Roy was taking his sweet time with Ed's hair, enjoying himself while watching Ed's shoulders tense and relax. He hadn't realised how forward he'd brought his face towards the metal. It was shiny looking, the smell of oil mixed in with Ed's own scent.

Roy was starting to feel uncomfortable and was almost finished unthreading Ed's hair. As he pulled away the last strands he placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy's neck, causing the blond to shudder as the tingly feeling of the lips on his skin sent waves of adrenaline to rush through him.

"Mus-" Ed's voice was cut off when the Colonel tipped the boy's head back and kissed his lips open mouthed. Ed didn't protest but responded by opening his mouth to the kiss.

Oh yes, when Roy becomes fuehrer…it would be illegal for Ed to wear his hair tied back.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'm enjoying writting RoyEd fics


End file.
